


Jolly Holiday

by linmanuelmyidol



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Fandom, Mary Poppins (Movies) RPF
Genre: Help me my writing is horrible, I Don't Even Know, I threw in a random fact and I don't know why, I'm Sorry Lin-Manuel Miranda, Lin x Reader, Lin x you, Linnamon Roll, Mary Poppins - Freeform, Mary Poppins Returns, Theater - Freeform, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linmanuelmyidol/pseuds/linmanuelmyidol
Summary: This work is pretty much a celebration of Mary Poppins Returns for Lin.





	1. Authors Note

Hey y'all! This work is a celebration of Mary Poppins Returns!! I haven't seen it yet but I can't wait! For the sake of this fanfiction lets just pretend Vanessa and Sebastian don't exist. Thank you and enjoy!


	2. Auditions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first Lin x reader fic, so I hope you enjoy! Comments are completely welcome, they make my day! Happy reading!
> 
> -linmanuelmyidol

Y/N POV  
Today I had auditions for a Mary Poppins play and I was hyped. I was planning on auditioning for Mrs. Banks. I didn't really think I was that great at singing or acting, but I was willing to take a shot. (lmao see what I did there) I had no idea who set the whole thing up but I was just excited to be auditioning for it. Mary Poppins has always been one of my favorite musicals, next to Hamilton. I was constantly listening to Hamilton songs, annoying my friends with them, and making little references. After a bit of walking I finally found the adress for the auditions that the flyer had mentioned. I walked into the theater, took a seat in one of the back rows and waited for my name to be called.

*TIME SKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE LINNAMON ROLL*

"Y/N L/N!" I heard someone shout my name. I nervously walked up to the stage with my guitar in hand.  
"Alright, Y/N, let's get started. Who are you auditioning to be?" a young man with a camera asked. That's a little strange, why does he have a camera? I thought.  
"Um, I'm auditioning for Mrs. Banks." I said.  
"Mmkay, and what song will you be singing?" he asked while scribbling on a clipboard.  
"Well, I was planning on singing A Thousand Years. That would be why I brought my guitar, so I could have a little background music." I explained.  
"Okay, well, best of luck and sing away!" I took a deep breath and started to strum the first notes.  
"Heart beats fast. Colors and promises…" I sang . I was pretty nervous at first, but as the song progressed, I got more and more confident. "One step cloooooooserrrr!" I belted and began the chorus. "I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years I love you for a thousand more…" I continued to strum and sing. Eventually, I forgot I was even at an audition and all my nerves melted away."One step closer." I finished the song and suddenly all my nerves came back.  
"Alright Y/N, come back here on Tuesday at 10:00, and we'll tell you your part." the man said.  
"Okay, thank you!!" I said enthusiastically. I walked off the stage and grabbed my things to head home. Tuesday at 10, I thought. Can't wait!

Lin POV  
Today I was holding auditions for a Mary Poppins play. I was going to be playing Bert, and I couldn't wait to see who was going to be Mary Poppins. I wanted to surprise the chosen cast on Tuesday, so I had a friend live record the auditions for me. As auditions started I was a little disappointed. Some people were really good singers, and others couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, but none of them really clicked for Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way. There was at least one more audition, and I was desperate to get the perfect Mary Poppins.  
"Y/N L/N!" I heard the last name get called and onto the stage with a guitar walked a girl with h/c hair. When she faced the camera, my breath hitched in my throat. She had sparkling e/c eyes and the most perfect smile. She had rosy cheeks and her skin was s/c. She was aruguably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.  
"Alright, Y/N, let's get started. Who are you auditioning to be?" The girl, Y/N I now knew, bit her lip and I blushed.  
"Um, I'm auditioning for Mrs. Banks." she replied.  
"Mmkay, and what song will you be singing?" My friend scribbled in a clipboard.  
"Well, I was planning on singing A Thousand Years. That would be why I brought my guitar, so I could have a little background music."  
"Okay, well, best of luck and sing away!" Y/N took a deep breath and started to strum the first few notes.  
"Heart beats fast. Colors and promises…" she sang. Her voice was smooth and easy. She seemed to grow more confident as she sang. "One step clooooooserrr!" she belted.  
"Damn." I whispered to myself and she began the chorus.  
"I have died every day waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more…"  
I loved the way she moved with the song, how she seemed to throw her cares away as she sang. I didn't care if she auditioned for Mrs. Banks. She was the perfect Mary Poppins I had been looking for. "One step closer." she finished. I didn't even pay attention to what else they said. I couldn't wait until Tuesday.


	3. Tuesday at 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Y/N meets Lin!! :D Also she finds out her part I guess that's in there too

Y/N POV  
Tuesday finally rolled around and I couldn't be more excited. I walked into he theater at about five minutes to ten so I could be there on time. I was feeling lucky today so I was wearing my Hamilton hoodie and some black leggings. The guy who was at the auditions yesterday came up to me.  
"Hey there! I'm Jacob! I see you're here a little early," he said.  
"Oh, yeah, better to be safe than sorry. I'm Y/N," you replied.  
"Oh! You auditioned for Mrs. Banks last week! I remember you now!"  
"That's me," you said.  
"Well it looks like it's just about ten. We'll see what part you get!" Jacob smiled then walked off as people started trickling in. Once just about everyone who auditioned was in their seats, Jacob walked onto the stage.  
"What's up everybody! I'm Jacob and as you all know, today we are finding out the rolls for Mary Poppins! So this is how this is gonna work. I am going to call out a charcter name and then one of your names. If you hear your name, please come stand on the stage. We'll start with Jane Banks. Abigail Heathers! Michael Banks. Thomas Bradley!" Jacob continued to call out names. He got to my character and I held my breath. "Mrs. Banks." he paused. "Katrina Pine!" I let out the breath I was holding in. I didn't get the part. I told myself that it wouldn't be that bad if I didn't get a part. Jacob called out all of the extra names and unfortunately, I was not one of them. "Alright! Now for our stars of the show! Bert…wait, no…uh, Mary Poppins." I leaned forward. I wanted to know who was Mary Poppins so I could at least congratulate them. "Y/N L/N!" My jaw dropped. I. Just got. Mary. Fucking. Poppins. I made my way onto the stage trying to process what had just happened. "Alright! As for the rest of you, we're sorry, but you did not get a part. But hey! Now instead of dancing your ass off and being sore, you get to go home and watch Netflix!"  
After everyone that didn't have a part was gone, Jacob turned to face the chosen cast. "Alright everyone. Now it's time to show you your very own Bert. And I'll let him introduce himself," he said. Out from backstage came a very familiar face. My eyes went wide.  
"Hello everyone! I am Lin-Manuel Miranda,"

Lin POV  
"I am Lin-Manuel Miranda," I said. "Now before I get started, has anyone ever heard of me or my work?" One hand in the back shot up. At first I was a little disappointed that only one person knew me, but was more than happy when I saw just who it was. Y/N L/N, the beautiful girl I chose for Mary Poppins, stood there in a Hamilton hoodie smiling. "Ah, I see you like Hamilton?" I said.  
"I love it. I know all the songs by heart. I also just really look up to you in general," she said. Damn, she's cute.  
"Oh, well I'm flattered! For those of you who don't know, I wrote Hamilton and In the Heights. I wrote the music for Moana and have a voice in the new DuckTales. And of course, I play Jack in Mary Poppins Returns, and Bert here!" I explained.  
"Well, now that you all know Lin, let's get right in!" Jacob said. "We'll start with Bert's one-man-band song and when he adresses the audience. Now, Lin has already perfected the one-man-band song, minus being the band itself, so you guys can watch while he does this. We'll put in you extras later,"

Y/N POV  
I walked off the stage to watch Lin do his song. I loved the way he showed so much emotion. He was truly amazing. All too soon, we wrapped up practice. I stole on last glance at Lin before going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope y'all enjoyed! If you didn't know, the name of the girl who was chosen to play Mrs. Banks, her name is Katrina Pine. I chose the name as a little eater egg for you. It's just a little nod to my cousin Katrina, who was the one who BEGGED me to make this fic. Thank you to her and to my faithful reader and fellow Hamilton obsessed friend, Whyamihere1 (i know you're there).


	4. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!

Hey guys! Sorry, not a new chapter. :( I just wanted to say Happy Birthday to our little Philip!! His birthday is today!! SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY MR. POET!! Also, happy birthday to my friend Aspen today!! She shares a birthday with Philip!! YAAAAY!! Also, a little late Happy Birthday to Alexander, his birthday was on the 11th so oops. AND OF COURSE a HUGE happy fucking birthday to the one and only Lin-Manuel Miranda! His birthday was on the 16th and I am a disgrace to humanity. SO HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ALL OF THEM!! 


	5. Piano Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeeeaaaah don't ask about the title i dont know what im doing

Lin POV  
The next day after our callback and I feel pretty good! The whole cast has seen Mary Poppins and pretty much knows all the songs so that saves us a whole bunch of work. I walk into the theater and set down my things. I pick up a notebook and begin scribbling down some notes on the choreography we started humming a nonsensical tune. I heard the door open and decided to ignore it since I assumed it was Jacob. I kept writing notes and tapping on my leg when I suddenly heard a different voice.  
"Lin?" I looked up and saw Y/N standing in front of me.  
"Oh! Hey Y/N. I thought you were Jacob, sorry. What's up?" I asked, trying to keep my cool as she fiddled with some loose thread on her shirt.  
"Oh, um, yeah, not much. Uh, Jacob actually told me to tell you he wouldn't be able to make it tpday. Some family business came up?" she said.  
"Oh, that's right, his sister. Okay then, so that's why your here earlier?" I questioned.  
"Oh, well, partly, yeah. I mostly just like to come her early so I can talk to people. It just worked out with Jacob. So now you've got me to keep you company instead." She had a pen in her hand and was now drawing stars on the cuffs of her leggings. (DEH, no remorse) I noticed her look over at the piano periodically.  
"Do you play?" I asked. She semed a little taken aback by this.  
"What?"  
"Piano. Do you play?" She blushed a little bit.  
"Oh, a little. I'm not really very good…"  
"Show me what you can do." I said nodding to the piano. Y/N slowly stood up and walked over. She sat down on the bench and lightly brushed her delicate fingers over the pearly white keys.  
"Any requests?" she asked.  
"Just play whatever comes to mind." I said giving her a reassuring smile. She took a deep breath began to play the opening notes of Dear Theodosia. Her fingers flew over the keys, pressing each note gently to create a beautiful melody. I noticed how she closed her eyes as she played, how she seemed to relax and let the music take over. When she finished, she looked up at me.   
"Wow. Just, wow." I said breathlessly.  
"Is that a good thing?" Y/N asked.  
"Definitely. You should play for me more often." I said.  
"Oh, I guess, if you want. Thanks." she said and tucked a piece of hair beihind her ear.  
"No problem Y/N."


	6. Spoonful of Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Y/N practices Spoonful of Sugar. (no shit Sherlock)

Y/N POV  
After Lin had me play a song or two for him on the piano, the cast started filing in. I couldn't believe that Lin, the person I've looked up to for forever, actually asked me to play for him. He looked like he was enjoying it too. I couldn't wait to start singing with him. When everyone had taken a seat somewhere, Lin walked up onto the stage.  
"Welcome back everyone! Hope you guys got a good night's sleep because today we are going to learn a lot of choreography. Mrs Banks and Mr. Banks, you two can go with one of the extras and practice The Life I Lead (don't know if that's what it's called) and Mary Poppins, Jane, and Michael will stay here with me to practice Spoonful of Sugar. Good luck!" Lin stepped down and walked straight over to me. He smiled as Jane and Michael came over. We walked up onto the stage and Lin gave us our first positions for the song.  
"Alright, now let's get started with the song. You start us off, Y/N." I took a deep breath and started.  
"In every job that must be done, there is and element of fun. You find the fun, and snap!" I snapped loudly. "The job's a game!" Lin began to guide us through all our steps as I tripped over myself.We eventually got the song somewhat down.  
"Alright! Let's run it through, no breaks, from the top." Lin said and started the karaoke music.  
"And every task you undertake becomes a piece of cake. A lark. A spree. It's very clear to see,  
"That a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down.The medicine go down, medicine go down. Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down. In the most delightful way." We ran through the song, singing and moving about the stage. When the song ended, Lin called out to us.  
"Alright, that's it for today. We'll see you tomorrow at the same time. Get some rest!" I was just about to walk out the door to go home when I heard Lin behind me. "Y/N! Wait!" I turned to see what he needed.  
"Yeah? What's up?" I asked.  
"Um, I was just wondering if you wanted a ride home or something." he said slightly nervous. I had walked here and my legs were really tired.  
"That would be nice. Thank you." I replied.


	7. WEEEEEEE!!!!

YAYYY! It's my birthday today! March 15!! (don't judge me i'm a weird bean)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys! So so so SO sorry for the late chapter. You faithful readers keep me somewhat motivated to not delete and start over so thank you for all the support. Sorry that it is literally a full month after I last updated, I've had writer's block and stuff going on irl. BUT IT'S HERE! Please enjoy!
> 
> ~linmanuelmyidol

Third Person POV  
Y/N continued to arrive early for rehearsal, each day with a new song to play for Lin. He loved it when she played, and his face would light up when she arrived. Today, Y/N had chosen to play Requiem for him.  
Y/N POV  
"Y/N! Hey!" Lin called as I walked through the theater doors. "What do you have today? I'd love to hear it." he said.  
"Oh, well, today I thought I could play Requiem. I mean, if that's okay." I replied. Lin beamed at me and I could feel butterflies set free inside my stomach. 'Jeez, this man is too pure.' I thought.  
"Sounds perfect." he said. I sat down at the piano bench and was about to play when I heard the door open. I looked over and saw Jacob standing at the doorway. Lin looked over and smiled. "Jacob! Great to see you!" Lin said and walked over. I gave a small wave as greeting.  
"What have you two been doing alone together?" Jacob questioned. Lin's face flashed with something I couldn't quite make out.  
"Oh, well, Y/N was just about to play Requiem for me, actually. You have to listen to her play, it's absolutely stunning!" he said. My cheeks tinted pink slightly at his praises.  
"I'm sure it will be." Jacob winked at Lin but he pretended not to notice. "Well, I'm interested. By all means, please play. I'd love to hear." Jacob said. I started playing, humming softly along to the tune as my fingers played the tune I had loved playing so much. When I finished the song, Jacob's eyes were wide. "Wow, Lin was right, that was beautiful. I'd love to sit and listen to more songs, but it looks like it's about time for people to start showing up." Jacob said as he glanced at his watch. I stood up and took a seat in one of the chairs in the audience. As people started to arrive, I realized I hadn't looked at Lin's morning tweet yet. I pulled out my phone and logged onto Twitter. I smiled as I read yet another one of his sweet messages for the morning. I looked up as I heard Lin tap the microphone onstage.  
"Hey everyone! Today we're going to be working on some more songs, so Mr. and Mrs. Banks, head over with Jacob to touch up The Life I Lead, and Mary Poppins, Jane, and Michael will stay here with me to run through Spoonful of Sugar once, then start on the chimney sweep song. Thanks and have a great day!" he said and stepped off the stage.

*TIME SKIPPITY DOO DA*

I was once again sore, but not as sore as I was. Those turns Mary Poppins does really do a number on me. As Jacob dismissed everyone for the night, Lin walked over to me.  
"Hey." he said.  
"Hey,"  
" So I have a question." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh? What do you need?"  
"Jacob and I were planning on doing a thing for the cast this Friday, you know, to get to know each other, and I was wondering if you could come?" I smiled.  
" Wouldn't miss it. See you later Lin."  
" See ya. Oh and Y/N?" I turned around. " Be safe."


	9. PLEASE READ

Hey guys! I am so so so sorry I haven't been updating. I have really bad writer's block and so I can't think AT ALL. Could y'all do me a favor and comment on this chapter to help give me ideas? I'd really appreciate it! Thank you so much for understanding.

-linmanuelmyidol


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!!!! I am in fact alive and I have not abandoned this but writer's block and forgetting about updating has made this EXTREMELY LATE. I'm so sorry guys, please enjoy this chapter

Y/N POV  
I received a text from Lin this morning telling me to get up and ready. He told me he was picking me up because he didn't want me having to walk there, which I guess is sweet of him. I didn't even know where "there" was. I threw on a black shirt with he words CAUTION: THEATER NERD and some red leggings with my black hightops. I decided to leave my hair down because I was too lazy to do anything with it. I sat down and started messing around on my phone. Suddenly, I heard a knock at my door. I got up and opened the door to reveal Lin in his usual gray sweater and jeans. He smiled.  
"You look great Y/N!" I blushed a bit.  
"Oh, thanks, I hardly even tried today" I said.  
"Well you look amazing anyway. C'mon, let's go" I followed him to his car and he opened the passenger seat door for me. I giggled  
"Thank you. I'll admit, I was expecting you were picking up more people" He moved around once he shut the door and entered the drivers seat  
"Nope, it's only us" ( ;) ) he smiled. I smiled and looked out the window as we began to drive off. We sat in silence until I decided to break it.  
"So.....where are we going?" I asked. He chuckled.  
"You'll see."  
"Why aren't you picking up more people?" I asked. He shrugged and stopped at a red light.  
"They all had their own cars or other modes of transportation, I guess" I raised an eyebrow.  
"And yet you weren't okay with me walking?"  
"Well, it's a little while from your house, and you walk to practice all the time, I just figured you wouldn't want to walk there, and I wanted it to be more of a surprise. Plus, it's nice, just us here." I blushed lightly at the last comment.  
"Well, I, uh, thank you. It probably would've been harder to walk anyway....." I played with my hands.  
"No problem, anything for you." I felt my face heat up more. Anything for you? What did he mean? Suddenly, Lin stopped the car. "We're here!" he smiled and hopped out. I went to grab the door handle but Lin beat me to it and opened my door for me. "M'lady." I giggled.  
"Thank you." I stepped out and he shut the door behind me. I looked where he parked and saw a nice little chinese restaurant. I smiled.  
"Tada!!" he said. I giggled a little more.  
"Should we sit while we wait for the others?" I suggested.  
"Sure." he replied. I sat down at one of the outside tables. He sat down next to me. He sat rather close and I felt my face flush again.  
"So, what do you want to talk about while we wait?" I asked.  
"Hm...how about we start with that shirt of yours. Where'd you get that? Was it like a pressent or what?" he asked.  
"Oh, no, I just saw this in Walmart and thought 'I have to get this!' So yeah. I don't really get presents." I replied. His eyes widened.  
"You don't get presents?" he repeated, shocked.  
"Well, yeah, no one gives them to me, I buy all my stuff myself. The last time I remember getting a gift was when I was trn years old and it was on Christmas." I shrugged. He looked at me like I was insane.  
"Not even for like, Christmas or your birthday or...?"  
"Nope. Especially not Valentine's Day." I giggled.  
"I thought someone like you would have all the guys giving you stuff." he smirked. I blushed.  
"Oh, n-no. I mean I totally give gifts, hell yeah. I just haven't gotten any in years. And no one has liked me romantically since.......I don't think anyone has ever liked me romantically actually. It's not a big deal anyway." I shrugged. Lin looked at me.  
"This is kinda personal but....have you ever dated anyone before?" he asked.  
"Oh....not really no...Hey! Look, people are here!" I changed the subject quickly as some of the cast memebers pulled up. He smiled and got up to talk to them. I sat playing with my hands.  
Once everyone was there we headed inside and ordered to-go. Lin told us that we would be eating and thijngs back at his place.

*TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LIN'S GRAY SWEATER*

I sat down on Lin's couch as everyone finished eating. Lin got everyone's attention.  
"Alright guys! I noticed some of you reaching for the fortune cookies. But you know what? These aren't the ones you're going to be eating today. You know why? (cause i'm the president) I have these for you." Lin passed out some different fortune cookies to everyone. "Go ahead, open them!" he smiled. I hesitated with mine, everyone else cracked open theirs. Instead of fortunes, they found cute little compliments like "Your dancing is on point" or "You bring fun to the cast". I opened mine and found a slightly different one. It said (dear sir i hope this letter finds you in good health- ok I'll stop now) 'Y/N. Your smile is so bright and your eyes spaarkle when you laugh. I'm so glad to have you here in the cast. You are just as practically perfect as the character you play, Mary Poppins. Keep shining.' I read it over a few tiimes before I looked over at Lin. He beamed at me and I smiled back. I folded it up and put it in my pocket to keep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, RIP CAMERON BOYCE. HE IS GREATLY MISSED. And RIP to Alexander Hamilton, he died today


End file.
